Loss of a friend and regained
by Nightmare-knight
Summary: a one-shot of FionaxTails Yes, I can be nice to her sometimes It's fluffy and angsty so please don't flame if it was too corny.


**kind of corny but I like this pairing, also CosmoxTails. You know, in SonicX, it sucked because Tails had to shoot the one he loves and in the Archie comics, Tails lost another girl to Scourge.**

**Although, i like Scourge but he just had to go.**

**Scourge: Hey! What's that suppose to mean!?**

**Disclaimer: ...Own nothing alright!!!!!  
**

**Loss of a old friend and regained**

_Miles 'Tails' Power stared at Fiona with Scourge; the bruise she gave him was still there on his cheek where she hit him. He saw sonic go after Scourge and they fought as Fiona stood in the sidelines, smirking with malice._

_Tails didn't get it. 'Why? Why did it have to be this way?' Tails saw Sonic get hit and went through a tree. Tails tried to stand up but was knocked down by a huge bark. "AAAHHH!" It hit him on the head and made him slip and cute himself in the torso. _

_Fiona heard his scream and looked towards him, a glint in her eyes he could have sworn was worry but soon changed to a sick smirk. "What's the matter Tails? Weak as usual?" Tails felt a pang in his heart as he saw Fiona laughed at his predicament. _

'_Why? Why is this happening?' "Fiona…please…don't go." Tails stood up and walked towards her. Fiona glared at him and backed away. "You're a fool Tails! I make my own decisions in life and that's that!" Tails felt tears running down his cheek. "Please…I care about you more than anything…" Tails reached out towards Fiona only to get his hand slapped away._

"_When will you get it? I hate you and all of the Freedom Fighters!! You are nothing but a cry baby Tails so just leave me alone!" Fiona slapped him on the face again, this time, more harder. _

_Tails fell down to the ground, more tears in his eyes. "Fiona…" Tails felt his heart break in two. 'Why? Why Fiona? Why?'_

Tails looked at the girl in front of him, the girl who broke his heart two years ago. "Fiona. You have lost. Give up already! I don't want to hurt you!" Tails said to the fox below who cackled in amusement. "Yeah right! You wouldn't dare hurt me because 'You care' too much for me! Go ahead! I'd like to see you try!" Tails glared down at her and rose up his fist but stopped. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do this to her. "See? I knew it. You're weak." Fiona sat up, smirking at Tails who gritted his teeth. "…Why?" he asked her.

"Why do all of this when…we've cared about you. I cared about you? Why?" Tails looked at the fox whose smirk began to falter. "I cared about you so much, so much more than a friend…" Tails felt tears rolling down his cheek.

Fiona looked at him, a look he'd never thought he'd see on her. Regret. "Tails…I love Scourge, I'd do anything for him. I love him and…I want to be with him since he's the only person who's ever loved me..."

"That's a lie!"

Fiona stared at Tails in confusion and Shock. Tails now had his hands on her shoulders, ignoring the battle behind him and the shouts. All that mattered was that Fiona was here and he was going to tell his feelings or her. "Fiona…he's not the only one who loved you. Someone loved you before he ever came…" Fiona stared at Tails in confusion, wondering who could've ever loved her before Scourge came into the picture. "Fiona…I…I…I love you! I always have! I've never stopped loving you even after you betrayed us! My heart broke when you left and I wasn't brave enough to tell you how I feel!" Tails started crying, crying for all the past mistakes he's ever made.

Fiona looked surprised at what Tails said and started to tear up. "Tails…"

Fiona stared at the crying fox before her. She saw all the sadness he held back and the regret in his eyes. Fiona felt something in her heart, a pang of regret. 'What…Why am I.' She couldn't be…feeling regret? She also felt a warm fluttering feeling; this feeling was so strong that it nearly knocked her out.

'Am I…in love with Tails?' She thought as she stared at him. 'No…but…I've never felt this way, even with Scourge. Though, I don't think I was ever really in love with him. But…When I look at Tails.' She then realized something; she had hurt this young fox's heart and had choice the wrong side. She had caused a terrible mistake and felt regret of her choice.

'Why. Why did I choose…' Fiona was thinking until saw the doors open from the castle.

Fiona saw King Scourge walking outside and started to attack the remaining Freedom Fighters. He was causing chaos and damage to everything insight.

Fiona knew what she had to do.

Fiona looked at Tails and smiled sadly. "Tails…I'm sorry, for everything that I've done. Please forgive me." Fiona then leaned forward and kissed Tails. Tail's eyes widen in shock as he felt Fiona's lips against his, and the moment of heaven was gone when she pulled away, stood up, and started to run to Scourge, a determined look on.

She saw Sonic was about to fall down to the cliff with Scourge in front of him. Scourge raised his foot to finish him off when Fiona tackled him. "No!"

She and Scourge landed on the ground, a shocked look on his face. "F...Fiona!?" Fiona grinned at him as she started to fend him off. "I won't allow you to do this to my friends your_ highness_!!" She said to the now angered Scourge. "Damn you, you two timing-!" he didn't finish when Fiona punched him in the face. The two struggled to bring down the other.

Fiona socked Scourge in the gut as he coughed and beat him down to the ground only to be kicked off and have a foot on her stomach. She gripped the foot and pulled it off, lunging at Scourge and pulling him down. She bit his right arm, making him howl I pain.

Sonic was helped up by Sally and brought him on two the safety of the ground as they saw the struggle between the two. "What's going on?" Sonic asked Sally who looked at Fiona who was kicked Scourge in the face. "It looks like she's fighting…"

"Fiona! You're going to pay for betraying me!" Scourge kicked Fiona in the gut and punched her face. "AAAhhhhh!!!!" She began to fall down the cliff but grabbed Scourge's sleeve. "If I'm going down, so are you!!!" Fiona glared at Scourge who glared back.

Tails began running towards them, trying to catch up to them before they fell together. "NOOOO! Fiona!" Tails saw Fiona turn to him and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Tails. I'm really sorry. Goodbye…" She and Scourge fell down out of sight down the cliff. Tails made it to the edge and saw nothing but dust. His eyes began to water.

Sonic came up to Tails and out a hand on his shoulder "Tails…It's over…"

Tails sniffed as they walked away from the edge with Sonic. Just when Fiona was his, she had also been taken again. 'I guess it was meant to be…'

The freedom fighters walked away, not noticing Amy Rose looking down at the cliff, she saw a river that looked dangerous. No one could survive that.

Amy thought she saw movement but shook her head, thinking it was just the current. 'Fiona…I always hated you but…now all I ever want right now is to have had more courage to hug you tight!' Amy thought to herself as she left.

Not noticing the figure holding on to a big rock for dear life down at the bottom where a river was. Her blue eyes were determined to stay alive…for a yellow fox.

-

Tails sighed when he sat on his bed. It had been two months since the fall of King Scourge in Anti-Mobius and he still felt so sad. So lost…

Tails sighed again, this time more depressing. 'Fiona…' Tails shook his head, trying to rid his head of thoughts of her.

He stood up and walked out the door of his hut, making sure to close it. He walked around in Knothole, seeing that everyone was getting along with his or her lives, be happy with one another and laughing. Tails envied them. He wanted that happiness with Fiona. Fiona…

Tails quickly walked away from everyone, wanting to be alone. He went into the forest, making sure no one was following him.

He stood in a clearing, the sun's light penetrating the tress to reach Tails. Tails looked up when he heard rustling and got into a battle position. "Who's there?" He glared at the shadow in the tress.

"Hey there, Fox boy." A female voice called out and Tails stiffened. 'That voice…could it be…?'

His eyes widen when the figure came out. "F…Fiona!?"

Fiona smiled as she walked to Tails, her eyes holding a lovely glint in them. Fiona walked towards Tails and was only a few inches away when she jumped and hugged Tails tight. "Tails!" She cried out as she cried on his shoulder.

Tails eyes widen but soon held tears, "Fiona!" He hugged back, his tears running down his cheek. Fiona also hugged tighter.

They had been reunited, never to be separated again. To always be together forever. "We'll always be together…" Fiona whispered as Tails nodded.

"…Forever…"

**Corny ending but hey, I was listening to Aqua, Barbie girl and Candyman. **


End file.
